


Necessary lies

by Melime



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Community: femslashficlets, Don't Ask Don't Tell, Established Relationship, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:34:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26833003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime
Summary: They hid the truth in carefully constructed lies.
Relationships: Samantha "Sam" Carter/Janet Fraiser
Kudos: 14
Collections: femslashficlets





	Necessary lies

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Português brasileiro available: [Mentiras necessárias](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26833006) by [Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf)



> Written for the femslashficlets community, challenge #051 - truth/lies.

They hid the truth in carefully constructed lies.

The child that Sam loved as her own and helped raise as her own became her goddaughter.

The lovers became best friends from the moment they stepped out of the house.

The dates were hidden after the moments Sam spent with her goddaughter.

The romantic love was hidden in their friendship.

The lack of a man in their lives was explained away by Janet's work and daughter, and Sam's work and failed relationships.

The truth would end their careers and their lives.

The lies were cruel to their hearts, but at least, they made their family possible, even if it wasn't nearly enough.


End file.
